This program project proposes to continue two ongoing lines of research, one into experimental language acquisition, and one into the skills of problem solving. Both programs assume that generalized skills are the necessary targets of their procedures; both assume that generalization can be accomplished by analyzing the correct behavioral skills for experimental teaching to retarded subjects deficient in these skills; both hypothesize that new measures, rather than the traditional ones, are important to revealing the generalization intended. The problem-solving program hypothesizes that management skills at a metacognitive level constitute a practical analysis of generalized problem-solving ability, and that if these are taught to retarded subjects adequately, a generalized ability in problem solving will result. The language-training program hypothesizes that two current language-training programs already in use may produce wider generalization of usage of the language that they teach if that generalization is examined in terms of not only its syntactic form, but also its semantic form and the language communication functions that it serves. The two projects exemplify a relatively new convergence of cognitive and behavioral approaches to complex human behavior into a unified logical treatment of such problems, arising from their common focus on generalization as the key outcome to be analyzed.